The main function of a conventional motion-sensing device is to generate a reciprocating signal by sensing a motion, and interpret the reciprocating signal to count the reciprocating times of the motion. The most chief representative product on the market is a pedometer; however, this type of sensing device cannot recognize the motion type or the motion mode, and can only purely count the motion cycles of the motion. Because the conventional motion-sensing device has the abovementioned operational characteristic, the availability that the wearable motion-sensing device is employed to recognize various motion types is restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,384 B2 discloses a wearable mobile computing system. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0336947 A1 discloses a method and device for mobile training data acquisition and analysis of strength training U.S. Pat. No. 8,787,006 B2 discloses a wrist-worn electronic device and methods therefor. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0262392 A1 discloses calibration techniques for activity sensing devices. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0044215 A1 discloses a bi-stable spring with a flexible display. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0172873 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for personal characterization data collection using sensors.